Mikura Suzuki
Summary Mikura Suzuki (鈴木 海空来, Suzuki Mikura) is the team's combat specialist who enjoys shooting first and asking questions later. She also has a limited precognitive ability which enables her to see brief glimpses of the future, but she cannot control it. Mikura is strong, highly proficient at fighting and using firearms. She is determined, strong willed and can be a cold blooded killer if the situation requires her to be one. She is very competitive and unsociable, but she has a kind soul deep down. She also has a love of karaoke. Before the incident with the Momois, Mikura had visions which involved Momomi. In the uncut version of Mezzo Forte, it is suggested she might have a crush on Kurokawa. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely 9-A Name: Mikura Suzuki, "Orange Woman" Origin: MEZZO Gender: Female Age: Unknown (possibly teens) Classification: Human, DSA Agent Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility and Endurance, Acrobatics, Explosives, Master of Shaolin Wushu, Expert use of firearms, Vehicular Mastery, Good with disguises, limited Precognition, Sound Amplification (via karaoke mic) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Casually kicked her opponent through a wallMezzo Forte - 02), likely Small Building level (Destroyed the bowling alleyMezzo Forte - 01, can harm those who regularly survive this kind of explosions) Speed: Superhuman (Jumped from building to buildingMezzo DSA - Shell of Stars), Subsonic reactions and reflexes (Avoided getting shot in mid-air, deflected a kunaiMezzo DSA - Shell of Illusions), Supersonic attack speed with firearms Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Threw a guy against a wall and almost collapsed itMezzo DSA - Shell of Sorrow) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class (Kicked a guy in the nuts through a wallMezzo DSA - Shell of Love), likely Small Building Class Durability: At least Wall level, likely Small Building level (Survived a close range explosion of a M203 grenade, struck by an alien and can tank hits from opponents of this level) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, hundreds of metres with various firearms Standard Equipment: M1911 pistols as primary, Franchi SPAS-12, Derringer, Heckler & Koch MP5K as secondaries, Smith & Wesson Model 36, CZ-75 (Pre-B), climbing wire, grappling hook * Optional Equipment: Explosives, karaoke mic, Volkswagen Beetle and the occasional stuff from other's contribution Intelligence: Self-taught black belt-equivalent and quite intuitive, can outsmart most criminals Weaknesses: Occasional impulsiveness, cannot control her precognitive ability Feats: Toggle * Slapped a thug hard enough that he went into glass. * Jumped out the window and landed from a few stories high. * Fast enough to dispatch several bodyguards. * Kicked a guy through a column. * Shot every criminal in a mid air jump. * Confident enough to throw a kid out the window and catch her before hitting the ground. * Exploded something at oneself before hitting the ground. * Sensed a sniper before being shot at. * Sent someone back this far with a palm strike.Mezzo DSA - Shell of Lies, Nega * Can amplify her voice to deafening loudness with her mic. Mezzo DSA - Shell of Fear * Soloed three gang members.Mezzo DSA - Shell of Origin * Nudged Kurokawa before being hit by a bullet.Mezzo DSA - Shell of Destruction Gallery File:105661-mezzo_forte12.jpg|Mikura in Mezzo Forte File:Mezzo_Forte_Mikura_Action_Scene.jpg|Action Scene Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Drivers Category:Mercenaries Category:Precognition Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Grappling Users Category:Sound Users Category:Acrobats Category:Stealth Masters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:MEZZO Category:Arms Corporation Category:Tier 9